Do You Hear the Heroes?
Do You Hear the Heroes? is a song by All Heroes. Lyrics *'All': ♪Do you hear the Heroes? Finally Finished with the fight. All of the people who do not know wrong from right. Of all the heroes and their worth... There is a one that never did... That was nice very nice to all of us. We will live again in freedom... in our universe. Even though we do that... We don't know what to do. An then they do and honestly things could be worse. Will you join the team? How many will it there be? We all gonna use new weapons, upgrades, vehicles and everything."All Stars" made the people sing... Heretics vs Savages. Then in the "Days of Present Past" happy ending comes. Grizzly, Panda, Ice Bear, Charlie (We Bare Bears), Chloe Park, Ranger Tabes, Poppy Rangers (Wallace, Parker, Diaz, Nguyen and Murphy), Baby Ducks, HD DVD, Blue-Ray, Birdo, Mr. Cheeks, Hego, Mego, The Wego twins, Felix Renton, Jet Fusion, Metal Mario, Dr. Metal Mario, Pink Gold Peach, Agent Amoeba, Agent Ant, Agent Anteater, Agent Bacon, Agent Big Bad Wolf, , Bobby (Tuff Puppy), Agent Bossy, Agent Bull, Agent Deer, Agent Goldfish, Agent Groundhog, Agent Guinea Pig, Agent Hammerhead, Agent Jumbo, Agent Kid, Agent Moby, Agent Mouse, Agent Nutz, Agent Rodentski, Agent Scarecrow, Agent Seabiscuit, Agent Sea Cucumber, Agent Skunk, Agent Snake, Agent Three Little Pigs, George Looney, KIL-R, Nocturnal T.U.F.F. Agents, Percival, Scary Jimmy, Sally Mander, Tammy (Tuff Puppy), T.U.F.F. Troopers, Tiff, Tuff, Knuckle Joe, Lololo & Lalala, Adeleine, Clyde Fife, Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Larry the Lobster, Dr. Courage, Max Courage, Rick Courage, Bo-Katan Kryze, Bo-Katan Kryze (Star Wars Rebels), Alrich Wren, Clan Eldar, Clan Kryze, Clan Rook, Clan Vizsla, Maz Kanata, Maz Kanata (Lego), Clover, Masikura, Maggie the Unwashed, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Rhys Williams, Rex Matheson, Esther Drummond, Oswald Danes, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Shaun Temple, Wilfred Mott, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Sky Smith, Clyde Langer, Maria Jackson, Rani Chandra, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Craig Owens, Sophie, Alfie Owens, River Song, Clara Owswald, Ashidr, Charlie Smith, Ram Singh, April MacLean, Tanya Adeola, Miss Quill, Opposite Gender Robin, Opposite Gender Starfire, Opposite Gender Raven, Beast Girl, Opposite Gender Cyborg, King Frederic, Queen Arianna, Captain of the Guards, Pete and Stan (Tangled), Royal Guards (Tangled), Cassandra (Tangled), Lance Strongbow, Shorty, Attila, Big Nose, Ulf, Vladimir, Zircon (Defense), Buck Dewey, Jenny Pizza, Sour Cream, Kiki Pizza, Ronaldo Fryman, Peedee Fryman, Brock Zero, Vonnie Zero, Carol Pingrey, Darcy, Zach (The Loud House), Ted (The Loud House), Sergi (The Loud House), Kotaro, Maya, Paula, Amy, Diane, Tabby, Giggles, Polly, Haiku, Jack Union, Jorgen Von Strangle, Tooth Fairy (The Fairy Oddparents), Crimson Chin, Mark Chang, Crimson Chin The 30's Pulp Fiction Chin, The 40's WWII Sergeant Chin, The 50's Square Jawed Commie-Buster Chin, The 60's Psychedelic Chin, The 70's Disco Chin, The 80's Overly Muscular Weapon-Toating Chin, The 90's Grunge Chin, The New Millenium Silver Suited Crimson Chin, Catman, Turbo Thunder, Fairy Council, Mr. & Mrs. Dinglefitz, Golden Locks, Schwoz Schwartz, Kickbutt, Evan, Blobbin, Tech Rider, Link Evilman, Assista-Boy, Mighty Maid, Green Thumb, Iron Skillet, Handyman, Silver Eagle, D-Tail, Keely, Chester, Jocelyn, Rodney, Dr. Babu Ouch, Galexia, Scott (Milo Murphy's Law), Fantasto-Man, Amazium, Shield Girl, Sonic Boom, The Hipster Twins, The Gamer, Chronic Heat, Night Light, Brick, Savannah, Mr. Brick, Professor Cyrus, Norville, Elodie, DJ Pon-3, Snips, Snails, Derpy, Octavia Melody, Bulk Biceps, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Chance-A-Lot, High Winds, Toe-Tapper, Torch Song, Cranky Doodle Donkey, Ms. Harshwhinny, Jet Jet, Upper Crust, Fleur de Lis, Trenderhoof, Rising Star, Royal Pin, Crescent Moon, Prim Hemline, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Chelsea Porcelain, Countess Coloratura, Goldie Delicious, Nurse Redheart, Pearly Stitch, Roseluck, Geri, Lockdown (MLP), Randolph, Star Swirl, Zephyr Breeze, Daring Do, Sapphire Shores, Lemonhearts, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Princess Ember, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Tempest Shadow, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Moon Dancer, Chancellor Neighsay, General Seaspray, Prince Rutherford, Grubber, Stygian, Star Swirl the Bearded, Grampa Gruff, Sandbar, Gallus, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Blaze (MLP), Fire Streak, High Winds, Lightning Streak, Misty Fly, Silver Zoom, Sun Chaser, Surprise, Thunderlane, Wave Chill, Wind Maker, Fast Clip and Whiplash, Cloudsdale Cheer Ponies, Mane Moon, Tight Ship, Angel Wings, Lime Jelly, Meadow Flower, Midnight Strike, Pizzelle, Rainbow Drop, Sightseer, Sky Stinger, Vapor Trail, Rafael Diaz, Angie Diaz, Angela, Badlands Dan, Beep Boop, Beeza, Binglebops, Bird family, Black Cube, Bobbles, Brainz, Cashier, Celestial Being, Clipper, Cluckons, David, Demurra and Draykor's children, Destructor, Destructor's father, Destructor's sock, Dorothy, Emily Ripov, Fleas, Frederick, Gargoyles, General Outrage, Glen, Hank, Insurgent Generals, Intergalactic Guru, Jamie, King Bingleborp, King Draykor, King of Sherblorg 7, Lord of Illumination, Lord of Illumination (species), Lost and Found Guy, Major Threat, Melodie, Michelle, Mooplexians, Neon Knight of Malpraxis, Pit Monster, Prince Cashmere, Princess Demurra, Princess Galactica, Princess Veronicron, Prison Dimension prisoners, Ram Guards, Robomechabotatron, Something the So and So, Stella Starbella, Thrax, Westley, Wild Card, William Wimperson, Autobirds, Gideon Gleeful, Ghost-Eyes, Discount Auto Mart Warriors, Multi-Bear, Robbie Valentino, Lee, Nate, Thompson, Tambry, Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, Time Baby, Blendin Blandin, Lolph and Dundgren, Gnomes, Rumble McSkirmish, Celestabellebethabelle, Manotaurs, Waddles, Xyler and Craz, Meap, Pony Head, Tom Lucitor, Buff Frog, Buff Frog's tadpoles, Boo Fly, Dogbull, Meat Fork, Kelly (Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil), Janna Ordonia, King Pony Head, Jet Fusion, Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory), Agent Honeydew, Commander (Dexter's Laboratory), Annie (Rick and Morty), Jerry Smith (C-137), Beth Smith (C-137), Summer Smith (C-137), Detox Rick, Detox Morty, Morty Students, Master Fu, Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge, Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee, Nino Lahiffe/Carapace, Majestia, Doorman, Knightowl, Sparrow, Unvanny Valley, Camilla Hombee/Victory, Félix Agreste/Cat Noir, Melodie, Mercury, Gavroche, Kid Mime, Blisstina, Major Glory, Val Hallen, Krunk, Tiki Torch, Living Bullet, Phan Tone, Miss Spell, Snowman, Capital G, White Tiger, Sam-R-I, Down Unda Mate, Mushu Gai Man, Mucho Muchacho, Ya-Mon, Big Ben, Mandingo, Comrade Red, Space Ghost, Birdman, Darcy (Bunsen is a Beast), Wolfie, Sophie Sanders, Ice Cream Kitty, Alopex, Chompy Picasso, Renet Tilley, Metalhead, Sir Malachi, Napoleon Bonafrog, Punk Frogs, Mr. Murakami San, Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D., Miyamoto Usagi, Attila The Frog, Earth Protection Force, Rasputin The Mad Frog, New Foot Clan, Lord Simultaneous, Wingnut, Screwloose, Shy Ninja, Yellow Technique, Agent 3, Agent 4, Agent 8, Cap'n Cuttlefish, C.Q. Cumber, Judd, Pearl (Splatoon), Marina, Callie, Marie, Green Guts, Hokuto, Maki, El Fuerte, Blair Dame, Pullum Purna, Nanase, Allen Snider, Darun Mister, Dorai, Shadow Lady, Sawada, Lucia, Judgement Girls, Hoimei and Shaomei, Black Strategy, Blue Power, Guy, Cody Travers, Maki Genryusai, Carlos Miyamoto, Dean, Lucia Morgan, Kyle Travers, Ryu, Ken Masters, Sagat, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Guile, E. Honda, Abel, Crimson Viper, Rufus, Hakan, Alex, Dudley, Elena, Sakura Kasugano, Dhalsim, Rose, Gen, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Yuri Sakazaki, Ryo Sakazaki, Chizuru Kagura, Terry Bogard, Menat, Sagat, Blanka, Charlie Nash, Laura, R.Mika, Gouken, Karin, Zangief, Dhalsim, Zeku, C. Viper, Decapre, Rashid, Abel, E. Honda, Fei Long, Yun, Ingrid, T. Hawk, Dee Jay, Yang, Skullomania, Batsu Ichimonji, Carlos Miyamoto, Kyosuke Kagami, Kevin Straker, Biff Slamkovich, Gunloc, Morditary, Riston, Benjin, Rook Blaxton, Guida, Keyon, Luella, Ketan, Rylee, Raella, Manning, Haalee, Albin, Corwin, Jimmane, Etania, Kaianne, Rook Shashi, Eulalia, Danby, Trolius, Amarina, Rance and Howell then joins the team. The Empire does not succeed. Somewhere beyond all that will makes all of us powerful. Do you hear the Heroes? They got all of us some gifts. It is a Mordecai's Crew final goodbyes. AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Aaaaaaaaah! Until we will meet... Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United